The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
Groups III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to an optical device such as blue and green light emitting diodes (LED), a high speed switching device, such as a MOSFET (Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and an HEMT (Hetero junction Field Effect Transistors), and a light source of a lighting device or a display device.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for the LED (Light Emitting Diode) or an ID (laser diode), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or a light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.